ODST, Falling From Hell HALO
by DR4G0NSWRATH
Summary: A story about a newly formed ODST squad. Main characters from the Halo Universe will rarely appear. Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual themes.


**Okay this is my first story so, take it easy. Chapter 1: A New Day**

Cristofer was pinned, and he knew that the metal crates wouldn't last much longer.  
"EVAN! HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL THE CHARGE IS SET?" He yelled.  
"Not much longer! It's at 95% but all these signal scramblers the Grunts are setting up aren't helping at all," Evan announced as a reply.

_Crap, if the Covenant keep dropping in on us we may need a Spartan to come and save us. Jesus Christ, we may need an entire squad_. Cristofer knew if he kept thinking like that, they would never get out of their predicament.

"CHARGE SET, THE BOMB IS A GO!" Evan yelled out.

"Okay, how are we gonna plant it, we're pinned down from all sides!" Cristofer shouted in response.

" I'll handle it," said Jay, he had been Evan and Cristofer's squadmate ever since they were accepted into the ODST Program. " I need you too suppress the enemy while I run down to the base, it's about 10 yards, keep firing until I get in their base."

" Jay, I can't let you risk your life like that, we'll just wait for backup." Cristofer suggested.

"No! WE NEED TO END THIS NOW!" Jay responded. Jay ran as fast as he could towards the enemy camp, Evan grabbed his magnum and shot a Grunt in the head. Cristofer covered Jay as he ran through forums of enemies. From behind a Marine squad was helping out, by killing any enemies who attempted to shoot Jay. A few more feet and Jay would be in the enemy base.

Jay was in, the base was almost empty except for a few Jackal snipers and guards outside of the medi-bay. Jay managed to sneak by them, eventually reaching the energy and fuel canisters in the unguarded armory. He planted the bomb, then with a flip of a switch the entire Covenant base was in flames.

From the outside the explosion was marvelous. There was a large plume a fire rising above the enemy base. All the fighting Covenant forces retreated to place beyond the firing hills. Conroy punched the metal crate that had been protecting him, he didn't mind the mind the pain as he mourned for his fallen comrade.  
" GOD DAMMIT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A HERO!" Cristofer yelled.

" QUIT BEING SUCH AN ASS C!" Evan yelled as he slapped Cristofer " HE MADE HEROIC SACRIFICE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT IT?"

******************  
Cristofer was messing around with a random sniper bullet he had collected. Cris was in his cabin aboard _The TimeBringer_, a StalWart class UNSC Navy frigate. It had been 3 years since Jay had "played hero" and destroyed an entire Covenant base. Cristofer continued to fiddle with his bullet until he heard a voice coming from his private intercom.

" First Rank Captain 'Dragon' please report to Strike Commander Harvey's meeting room" Announced the paiger. She had referred to him by his military codename, "Dragon". Cris then opened this cabin door and walked down the seemingly endless hallway. He stopped at a room labeled "Strike Commander: Harvey Retinai- Meeting Room" Cristofer scanned his ID tag using the recognition system on Harvey's door.

" You wanted too see me Commander?" Cris said as he saluted.  
" At ease Captain." Harvey said, "I feel that it's time that you are assigned a new squad."

Different thoughts ran through Cristofer's mind. A new squad? He hadn't worked with others in years. But in his heart he knew what had too be done. "Very well Commander, I suppose you have their files for me?"  
"Yes Cristofer, I do have their files. You may remember a name or two in there. I want you and your new team in the Drop Bay by 0800 hours,you are dismissed Captain" Harvey announced.

Cristofer walked down the hallway and took a right where a sign read "Personal Cabins". Cris continued to walk down that hallway until he reached a cabin labeled "Cristofer 'Dragon' Zyroth". He opened his cabin door and sat on his bed. He opened the personal files and skimmed the basic info.

Files:

1.) Katsa "Blade" Hill - CH09 Sex: Female Position: Marksman and Stealth operations  
2.) Micheal "Fishy" Vinci - 74RT Sex: Male Position: Sniper  
3.)Steve "Bungalow" Kepler - B177 Sex: Male Position: Support and Ammo  
4.)Jim "Fox" Barrere - 21NK Sex: Male Position: Varied Marksman

The last file left a stunned face on Cris's face.

5.)Evan "Iris" Benith - 3Y3S Sex: Male Positon: Technology Specialist

**Sorry if this was short, so I will make the same comment, this is my first time writing something in a larger scale. Thank you**


End file.
